A Whole New World
by The-Musical-Genius
Summary: It's Leo and Reyna's 1 year anniversary, and Leo is going to make it perfect, no matter what...
1. Chapter 1

"Reyna..."

I shifted in my bed. I looked around in front of me, but there was no one here. I began to settle my self back to sleep when I heard the same annoying whisper.

"Rey-Rey..." A voice came from behind me.

I automatically grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at the intruders head.

"OW!" The intruder said as it rubbed its head. "What was that for?"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes as the room came into focus. I looked at the intruder and immediately punched him.

"Get out of my room," I said before laying down and turning my back to him.

He started poking me. "Reyna Reyna Reyna Reyna Reyna Reyna Rey..."

"Leo, I'm not dressed or showered or even fully awake yet. Go away." I said, sitting up and glaring at him.

"But it's our anniversary!"

Did I mention that this annoying elf is my boyfriend?

No?

Oops.

He grinned at me. "If you won't come, I'll have to take you myself..."

In a second I was lifted out of my bed, pajamas and all, and hoisted over his shoulders.

When did he he get so strong...? I wondered before remembering what was happening.

"LEO EDUARDO VALDEZ!"

"Eduardo isn't my middle name," He stated as he began walking down the stairs.

"I DON'T CARE. I swear if you don't put me down I will take your own flaming hand and shove it up your-"

"Language Reyna." Leo interrupted as he walked down my stairs and out the door.

I decided to stop fighting and relax. He wasn't going to let me go until I saw whatever he made, so I might as well save my breathe.

"¿Por qué voy con usted en el primer lugar... Cuando todo esto termine lo juro..." I muttered.

When he finally set me down, I was prepared to run back to my house, when I see it. "You dragged me out of bed for this!?."

He took me onto King's Hill, where he had put Festus, his giant robot dragon. I had nothing against Festus. In fact, he adores me. But waking me up just for Festus is seriously wrong. If he did this just so I could watch Festus' new trick, I will murder him.

Leo shook his head but didn't say a word. He just climbed on Festus' back and held out his hand for me.

Options:

a) Get onto the robo-dragon and risk certain death

Or

b) refuse to get on, walk away and hear about it forever

I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up. I held on tight around him, since this dragon has no seats.

"If you get scared, I'm right here." Leo said smugly, turning to look back at me.

I glared at him. "I will no be- OH MY GAWD"

I latched on tighter as we rose and sailed through the clouds. I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined myself on the ground.

"Estoy en el suelo, estoy en el suelo, estoy en el suelo..."

"Reyna...it's ok."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Leo. He was smiling at me. I looked at the landscape and saw nothing but clouds and the dark night sky. I held out my hands and ran my fingers through the clouds, feeling nothing but vapor on my hands.

"A whole new worrrrrrrrllldd..." Leo started singing the top of his lungs.

I laughed and started to sing with him.

We both sang so loud that all of Camp Jupiter could hear us, but I didn't really care.

It seemed like forever when we finally landed back on King's Hill. We both sat down and just looked at the stars for the longest time. I finally reached over and took his hand.

"That was amazing..." I whispered to him.

"I had never been that high ever. To be honest, I was kinda scared." He admitted.

I glanced at him. "The great Leo Valdez scared!? Who would have known it was possible."

He laughed and gave me a look, more intense then when he had first asked me out for real. "Happy anniversary Reyna."

I smiled at him. "Happy anniversary Leo."

Then we kissed, and it felt like lightning...or fireworks

_Uh, I'm going soft._.. I muttered to myself.

As I walked back to my house and crawled into my bed,

I sang "A Whole New World" until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Dribble Drabble**

**Re-written! :)**

**First One-shot**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Tobi :D**


	2. Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm back after so long.

I'm thinking of turning this story into a series of one shots! I just want to know what you guys think.

So review and tell me if that's something you would be interested in or that I should just leave it as a one-shot.


End file.
